


I Wish I Were River

by songoftardis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Teen Angst, it's wholidays season but i don't care actually -q, sad twissy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis
Summary: "Próximos demais. Favoráveis demais. Apaixonados demais. E era torturante para a pequena Missy ser a que sentava do fundo da sala, assistindo todos os dias àquela melação sem fim e tentando driblar todo o seu nojo, quando, na camada mais profunda de sua alma, tudo o que ela mais queria era estar no lugar de River Song."
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Wish I Were River

**Author's Note:**

> Claramente inspirada em [Heather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24u3NoPvgMw/), Conan Gray. E sim, eu entendo MUITO BEM o contexto da música, mas amei a brincadeira sonora com Heather e River e tive que usar.
> 
> AVISO ADICIONAL: Contém descrição breve e mal-escrita de violência autoimposta, ferimento e sangramento.

Ela estava usando o suéter de John outra vez.

Todos viram que ele havia emprestado para ela no dia anterior, a oficina de História acabou um pouco mais tarde do que deveria e fazia frio quando saíram do colégio. Era apenas uma gentileza, John era um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Mas ela estava usando de novo no dia seguinte. A bela e inteligente River Song, com sua personalidade forte, sua incrível juba dourada, seus olhos de jade e seu perfume doce que ficaria impregnado no poliéster cinza de John, que ela havia usado por dois dias seguidos.

— Parece que ele a levou até em casa ontem — Disse o jovem Nardole, sentando-se ao lado de uma garota de cabelos castanhos caindo pelos lados de seu rosto que, abraçando as pernas enquanto encolhida num dos largos degraus da arquibancada da quadra, observava atentamente a loira conversando com a melhor amiga, Tasha Lem.

— Bom pra ela — Respondeu a morena, Missy Masters, tentando não oferecer nenhuma expressão além de desinteresse. John era mesmo aquele tipo de cara.

— Peri disse que eles se beijaram — Comentou Nardole, antes de dar uma mordida no segundo pão de batata que havia acabado de comprar na cantina.

De repente, pareciam ter soltado um peso no estômago da jovem. Um desses pequenos pilares de concreto com correntes usados para separar as filas no banco. Aquela era uma informação nova, e não era nem um pouco agradável.

— Peri é uma mentirosa. Como ela poderia saber disso?

— Ela disse que a pele de River está mais bonita, e que seu cabelo está mais brilhante. E ela não para de sorrir. Peri disse que isso acontece quando beijamos a pessoa de quem gostamos.

— Ela pode ter inventado tudo isso, ou só está repetindo as baboseiras que leu naquelas revistas podres para menininhas bobas como ela — Respondeu-lhe Missy, que, na semana anterior, havia roubado uma das revistas da mochila de Peri quando esta não estava olhando e lido escondida no banheiro durante o horário de intervalo.

— Isso eu não sei. Mas River parece realmente feliz hoje.

_"Feliz demais para uma terça de manhã"_ pensou a jovem, encarando com desprezo o sorriso largo estampado nos lábios da loira do outro lado da quadra. Pelo jeito, Peri, Nardole e ela não tinham sido os únicos a notarem o quão radiante River Song estava. A garota era, pelo menos na maioria dos dias, bastante séria e focada em seus estudos. Às vezes, chegava a ser até um pouco arrogante, principalmente quando tomava a liderança nos trabalhos em grupo. Mesmo assim, todos a respeitavam, afinal, ela era a melhor aluna da sala, e, provavelmente, uma das melhores de todo o colégio, perdendo apenas para John, que, entrando na quadra com as mãos nos bolsos das calças, também tinha um sorriso estampado nos lábios finos e parecia tão satisfeito com a vida quanto River.

O que ele tinha de tão bom para comemorar? Garotos de quinze anos não têm nada de tão interessante assim em suas vidas para andarem pela escola com ar de quem ganhou na loteria. Sendo John o garoto em questão, tinha menos motivos ainda. A vida dele era um verdadeiro tédio, ela o conhecia.

Ou achava que conhecia.

John e Missy haviam sido amigos desde que ela se lembrava. Sua primeira memória escolar feliz era de John chamando-a para brincar com ele, pois ela, com vergonha de se enturmar e desesperada por estar longe da mãe, tinha ficado sozinha na hora do recreio. Desde então, para onde Smith fosse, era comum ver a pequena Masters atrás dele, agarrada às roupas do menino alguns centímetros maior. Tornaram-se os melhores amigos no mundo inteiro. Gostavam dos mesmos programas infantis, dormiam na casa um do outro, compravam doces juntos na mercearia do bairro, e, quando chegaram à idade de entender o que era o amor, Missy teve certeza de que amava seu melhor amigo. O que lhe doía era não saber se ele a amava de volta, e também nunca ter tido coragem de perguntar a ele se havia uma única chance que fosse de ele corresponder ao seu afeto.

Conforme o tempo passava, John crescia e se tornava um dos rapazes mais bonitos da escola. Era alto, charmoso, dono de uma bela voz, era muito inteligente e seus modos eram os de um cavalheiro inglês perdido em algum romance de época que as mães discutiam em seus clubes de leitura de sábado. Apesar de bastante quieto, John era popular entre os outros rapazes, que viviam a chamá-lo para integrar seus times de futebol durante os intervalos e para ir com eles ao fliperama depois das aulas. Devido à prática do novo esporte favorito, seus músculos ficaram um pouco mais aparentes. Ele também tinha alguns problemas em querer cortar os cabelos, ostentando aquela cabeleira castanho-avermelhada selvagem com todo o orgulho. Não foi estranho para Missy quando percebeu outra garota olhando para John da mesma forma que ela olhava. E depois outra. E mais outra. Até que boa parte das garotas que ela conhecia e não conhecia estavam interessadas em seu amado John Smith. Ciumenta, ela sempre fazia brincadeiras ácidas a respeito desta ou aquela menina olhando para John com "olhar de peixe morto", mas ele apenas ria e respondia “não se preocupe, Missy, eu sou só seu”, e a menor ria, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. John a rodava a alguns centímetros do chão, fazia um rápido cafuné em seus cabelos e a vida seguia. Mesmo que estivessem crescendo, nem sempre pudessem fazer os trabalhos em grupo juntos e John passasse cada vez mais tempo com os outros rapazes, sempre tinha seu momento do dia reservado para conversar um pouco com sua melhor amiga. Ele ainda a levava até o portão de sua casa, e, quando tinha mais tempo sobrando, ia com ela cinema para verem os últimos lançamentos, geralmente, animações e filmes de romance dos quais Missy alegava não gostar, mas sempre era pega por John com os olhos vidrados na telona antes das confissões de amor. Não foram raras as vezes em que ele, ao ver o brilho do rastro de uma lágrima no rosto fino da amiga, provocou-a até que ela realmente chorasse de vergonha. Então, ele a abraçava, comprava-lhe alguns chocolates e voltavam para casa com os estômagos estourando de tanta pipoca e refrigerante e as bocas cansadas de tanto discutirem suas impressões sobre o enredo do filme que tinham visto.

Então, River Song apareceu, e todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Inclusive os _dele_. Ela causava esse efeito mesmo, e, por isso, Missy não culpou John por olhá-la da maneira que olhou da primeira vez que ela passou no corredor. Só foi difícil quando percebeu que ele olhava daquela mesma forma todos os dias, e River, para o completo desespero de Missy, parecia corresponder.

Quase todos os garotos da escola tinham uma queda pela senhorita Song. Ramone, o bonitão da sala F, por exemplo, já tinha roubado alguns garotos menores só para comprar o lanche de River. Os demais sempre davam o melhor de si durante os jogos caso ela os estivesse vendo na arquibancada (e, geralmente, essa exibição desnecessária gerava passes errados, desentendimentos e os jogos acabavam em briga). Muitas garotas também suspiravam por ela nos corredores, colocando doces debaixo de sua carteira quando ela não estava e deixando cartas anônimas em seu armário. E não era incomum ver esses mesmos meninos e meninas bufando irritados ou chorando de nervoso no banheiro por imaginar que a brilhante River Song certamente os rejeitaria, afinal, depois de tantos olhares sustentados por vários minutos, risinhos bobos, flertes de péssimo gosto e trabalhos escolares que sempre levavam a um convite para a sorveteria, não era mais segredo para ninguém a paixãozinha adolescente que a aluna perfeita nutria pelo também perfeito John Smith e suas sobrancelhas grossas. O John de quem boa parte do colégio também gostava, e essa boa parte tinha 1% representado pela figura triste de Missy Masters, a menina estranha com quem quase ninguém falava. Ninguém, a não ser Nardole… E John, antes daquela garota aparecer.

Vendo-o se aproximar de River e chamá-la para um canto, Masters sentiu seu coração pesar um pouco. Era naqueles momentos em que ela desejava ardentemente ser uma mosca para voar até lá e descobrir sobre o que eles falavam. O que John tinha dito de tão divertido para fazer River rir, e o que ela tinha dito de tão atrevido para fazê-lo corar. Então, os amigos o chamaram para uma partida rápida de _ping-pong_ antes de retornarem para as salas, e, antes de se afastar de River, ele a beijou na bochecha. Um beijo que demorou uns dois segundos, e, de acordo com a revista de Peri, significava "até mais tarde". Significava que se veriam outra vez. E, se Peri Brown tivesse dito a verdade, eles provavelmente retomariam o que começaram no dia anterior. Beijar-se-iam de novo. Na boca. Como _futuros namorados_ ou coisa pior.

A ideia nublou a mente de Missy. _Namorados_. A palavra que ela, secretamente, havia escrito com caneta roxa na última folha de seu caderno, dentro de um coração que continha as iniciais J+M. Palavra que se, a partir daquele dia, fosse usada por aqueles dois, seria bloqueada em todas as redes sociais de Missy e rabiscada em qualquer material de leitura que tivesse nas mãos. A simples ideia de ter John perambulando pelos corredores com o maldito olhar de peixe morto lhe dava ânsia. Passou tanto tempo imersa naqueles pensamentos horríveis que a voz de Nardole simplesmente parecia apenas um carro de som passando na rua, cada vez mais distante, a caminho da linha do horizonte. Ela ficou ali por vários minutos, olhando para as costas de River abraçadas por aquele moletom cinza que ela conhecia tão bem, e só se deu conta de que o sinal havia tocado porque Nardole ficou ali, a seu lado, cutucando-a pelo ombro até que ela saísse de seu mundinho e retornasse com ele para a sala de aula.

Quando se é uma aluna quieta e desprezada pelos mais "normais", sentar no fundo da sala é mais do que uma regra: é um verdadeiro _experimento social_ . É possível analisar profundamente a personalidade e as atitudes de todos ao alcance da visão ao longos dos anos. Era por isso que, mesmo tendo apenas dois amigos na escola inteira, ela podia dizer perfeitamente quais eram os pontos fortes e fracos de cada um com quem “convivia”. A turma de Peri Brown e sua fiel escudeira Mel Bush, por exemplo, era composta por garotas populares e muito chatas, sempre usando penteados extravagantes copiados de revistas e bocas muito cheias de gloss com cheiro de morango de onde saíam músicas grudentas e irritantes de musicais (quase sempre _Grease_ ). Dorothy McShane era _super legal_ , apesar do nome de princesinha que em nada combinava com ela. Ace, como gostava de ser chamada, era gentil e bastante divertida quando ninguém a irritava — aquele taco de _baseball_ que carregava em sua mochila parecia bastante perigoso e impunha sim certo medo (Missy o achava, como havia aprendido a dizer com John, _irado_ ), além de ter um excelente estoque de piadas. Nardole sempre dava um jeito de tirar alguns salgadinhos da mochila e posicioná-los muito estrategicamente na parte de baixo de sua carteira Harold Saxon era um completo idiota. Sem aditivos. E, entre as outras cabeças, havia a cabeça brilhante de River Song. Os cachos reluzindo como serpentes de ouro, tirando a atenção da cabeça de cobre envelhecido, que, ora estava voltada para os cálculos no quadro, ora estava voltada para ela. E não era como se a cabeça dourada também não desviasse seu caminho do quadro para o garoto da carteira a seu lado. O veredito? _Nerds_ insuportáveis parecidos demais. Próximos demais. Favoráveis demais. _Apaixonados demais_. E era torturante para a pequena Missy ser a que sentava do fundo da sala, assistindo todos os dias àquela melação sem fim e tentando driblar todo o seu nojo, quando, na camada mais profunda de sua alma, tudo o que ela mais queria era estar no lugar de River Song.

Não havia como prestar atenção a qualquer equação que fosse com todo aquele desastre acontecendo a poucas carteiras de si. Ela sabia que devia estar acostumada, afinal, aquele ritual de acasalamento já durava a mais tempo do que seu cérebro podia suportar. Porém, depois de toda aquela história de beijo, qualquer ação entre aqueles dois disparava um alarme no interior de Masters. Sua vontade era a de pegar o taco da mochila de Ace e quebrar algumas janelas apenas para interromper aquela troca de olhares angustiante. De olhos fechados, ela imaginava como seria divertido arruinar a concentração da Senhorita Perfeita e impedi-la de aprender a matéria corretamente, tirando mais uma nota dez que faria John babar sem parar pela inteligência da garota. E, mais uma vez, quando caiu em si graças a Nardole cutucando seu ombro, o sinal já havia tocado e todos já haviam saído.

Jogando o material de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila, sem ao menos fechá-la direito, a menina correu para fora da sala, rezando a todos os deuses para que ainda conseguisse encontrar John e o pobre Nardole, deixado para trás sem qualquer explicação, que se virasse sem ela. Missy mal sentiu o sorriso vitorioso que lhe tomou a face quando viu os cabelos de algodão-doce de quadrinhos de terror à distância, quase atravessando as portas principais do prédio.

— John! — Chamou ela, estendendo a mão para tocá-lo como alguém que tenta alcançar uma bola antes que caia num lago terrivelmente sujo.

Ele parou de andar, voltando-se na direção dela. Uma chama de esperança cresceu no peito de Missy; seus instintos nada apurados lhe diziam que ele, sendo o John que sempre fora, abraçá-la-ia e lhe diria “vamos para casa juntos hoje?”. Ele sorriu… E o mundo perfeito que só existia na cabeça de Missy Masters veio abaixo quando as palavras que saíram dos lábios finos dele foram "agora não, Missy, preciso fazer algo". Após um rápido cafuné no alto da cabeça da menor, John saiu andando, e Missy, para reagir, levou os mesmos três segundos que um motorista leva antes de acionar os freios para evitar um acidente. Só que, ao invés de acionar os freios, Missy pisou no acelerador e resolveu seguir o melhor amigo enquanto este dava a volta no prédio da escola. Para sua infelicidade, viu que, numa esquina, encostada em um muro, River esperava por ele.

Escondida como podia atrás de uma árvore a algumas calçadas de distância, ela forçava os olhos para tentar compreender o conteúdo da conversa através de leitura labial, sabendo que era burrice. Se quisesse entender com perfeição, teria de chegar mais perto… E isso implicava em ser vista. Não era de todo uma ideia ruim arruinar o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo ali, todavia, parecia horrível dar a John um motivo para que se irritasse com ela. Então, Missy apenas esperou.

Foram os dez minutos mais longos de toda a sua vida. Suas pernas estavam rígidas e as alças da mochila pesavam em seus ombros. Seus olhos ardiam pelo esforço em enxergar de tão longe, e ela quase cedeu ao impulso de desistir daquela idiotice quando a conversa, aparentemente, terminou, e, em poucos segundos, as bocas de John e River estavam grudadas. E foi como se, em cima do primeiro peso solto em seu estômago na primeira parte da manhã, tivessem soltado mais uns cinco.

Suas pernas perderam a pouca força que tinham, obrigando-a a se apoiar no tronco frio e áspero. As lágrimas lhe desceram sem controle, e, mesmo assim, com toda a dor e ânsia, era impossível parar de olhar. Uma coisa era saber de uma fofoca repassada por Nardole. Outra bem diferente era ver, em tempo real, o conteúdo da fofoca acontecendo. Ver as mãos de John segurando as de River enquanto seus lábios perfeitamente encaixados moviam-se juntos, lenta e torturantemente, como se já fizessem isso há muitos anos... E, depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo, eles partiram, de mãos dadas, andando no mesmo ritmo — como dois corações que batiam juntos. Era quase uma da tarde, e River ainda estava usando o suéter de John. Suéter que, alguns anos antes, era para Missy que John costumava emprestar, e ainda dizia que ficava melhor nela.

Com seu coração partido em mais pedaços do que podia contar, Missy saiu correndo, ignorando muitas sinalizações de trânsito e muitos gritos de motoristas irados, tentando lidar com as lágrimas que, contra o vento, faziam seus olhos arderem. Ao chegar em casa, não cumprimentou os pais, e sequer se importou em fechar a porta escancarada atrás de si. Ignorando os chamados do pai, a jovem disparou para o andar de cima, entrou no quarto dos responsáveis, pegou a _babyliss_ da mãe dentro da gaveta da cômoda da cama e correu para seu quarto, trancando a porta. Após jogar a mochila de qualquer jeito no chão, plugou o fio na tomada da parede, soltou os cabelos se seu rabo-de-cavalo sem graça, e, na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro, separou uma mecha dos fios excessivamente lisos e tentou cacheá-los. Do outro lado da porta, o pai chamava pela filha, batendo insistentemente na madeira pintada de branco e ignorando a placa feita com papel sulfite e canetas retroprojetoras que dizia “PAIS NÃO SÃO PERMITIDOS”.

— Vá embora! — Gritou Missy, em um tom estridente que ela mesma não reconhecia.

Como um bom pai, o homem não desistiu e continuou pedindo à filha para que o deixasse entrar e ajudá-la, mas Missy permaneceu empenhada em ignorá-lo enquanto moldava seus fios com a ajuda de um pouco de gel de cabelo e do aparelho elétrico, chegando a queimar as pontas dos dedos algumas vezes no desespero de fazer com que se tornassem cachos perfeitos, ou pelo menos algo parecido com isso. Masters não tinha tanto cabelo assim, e seus fios eram razoavelmente finos, todavia, ela era teimosa, e recusou-se a desistir enquanto não tivesse encaracolado todas as mechas adelgaçadas que separara. Somando o esforço às inúmeras pausas para chorar e limpar o nariz que escorria, o trabalho árduo ocupou boa parte de sua tarde. Quando achou que estava bom o bastante, correu até o guarda-roupas, jogando todas as peças visíveis para fora até encontrar um suéter cinza surrado, cheirando a tecido velho e esquecido no fundo do armário. Pouco tempo após John comprar o seu, ela vasculhou a loja de departamentos mais próxima em busca de um igual, mas, imaginando que ele a acharia ridícula se andassem por aí vestindo roupas parecidas, guardou-o e nunca contou nada a ninguém. Sem se importar com o péssimo odor que exalava da peça, ela o vestiu e voltou para a frente da superfície refletora. Estava até bonita, mesmo naquela cor cinza horrorosa. De qualquer forma, aquele não era o suéter de John. Não tinha o tamanho dele. O cheiro dele.

— Você disse que ficava melhor em mim…

Não faria diferença se fosse mesmo dele. Não ficava tão bem nela como ficava no corpo escultural de River. Aqueles cachos forçados e sem forma em nada combinavam com ela. Seus olhos azuis, molhados e patéticos, não brilhavam como os de sua rival. E mesmo que ela batesse a cabeça durante a noite e acordasse super inteligente, ainda não seria capaz de impressionar John como River fazia cada vez que abria a boca para soltar um daqueles comentários geniais na sala de aula.

As lágrimas, interrompidas há pouco, voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto já vermelho e ardendo. Dominada pelo ódio, Missy cerrou a destra e esmurrou o espelho. Socou-o até conseguir quebrá-lo, ferindo as palmas pela força das unhas e as costas da mão pelos fragmentos de vidro. O pai, que, depois de algum tempo, decidiu esperar a filha se acalmar para falar com ele, entrou em desespero ao ouvir os barulhos no quarto da menina e correu novamente para o andar de cima, atirando-se contra a porta com o ombro esquerdo. A violência quebrou algumas das dobradiças, e, quando viu a filha ajoelhada entre os cacos de vidro, chorando e gritando com uma das mãos gravemente ferida e sangrando no tapete, correu ao seu auxílio sem importar-se em questionar o que havia acontecido. Pegando-a no colo, disparou com a Masters mais nova junto ao peito, pedindo à esposa para que pegasse a chave do carro. 

Na manhã seguinte, Missy não foi à escola. Além da destra enfaixada doer como o inferno, sua cabeça também não lhe dava paz. Diante da falta da amiga, Nardole ligou para a residência dos Masters, e, ao descobrir o que havia acontecido, foi visitá-la no mesmo dia, mas a jovem não quis atendê-lo. Mesmo assim, ele ligou para ela todos os dias ao longo dos sete em que a menina se recusou a comer, falar com os pais e a sair da cama para qualquer coisa que não fosse uma necessidade fisiológica básica. Doía saber que Nardole era o único a se importar com ela de verdade, pois John não havia mandado sequer uma mensagem para saber se ela já estava melhor.

Na quarta à tarde, Nardole veio trazer para Missy os deveres que ela havia perdido. Cansada de ficar sozinha, a morena decidiu recebê-lo, permitindo-se ser abraçada por um longo tempo, coisa que não era de seu feitio a não ser quando quem lhe abraçava era John. Até então, o amigo ainda desconhecia o real motivo do acidente, mas, sentindo-se abandonada pela única outra pessoa em quem confiava, a menina decidiu contar a verdade a ele. E Nardole ficou ao lado dela, respondendo meio contrariado suas perguntas sobre como estavam as coisas com o novo casal oficial do colégio. Segundo ele, em poucos dias, a única coisa importante na vida dos adolescentes daquele lugar era o fato de que os famosos John Smith e River Song, depois de tanta tensão, estavam enfim namorando, andando de mãos dadas no intervalo e postando fotos nas redes sociais. Fotos que Missy pediu para ver por uma das contas de Nardole. Fotos em que era possível ver uma River muito sorridente usando o maldito suéter cinza, e que a fizeram chorar por mais algum tempo no ombro do prestativo Nardole.

Ela sabia que não havia um real motivo para odiar River Song, mesmo que, em seus piores pensamentos ao longo daquela semana, tivesse desejado uma ou duas vezes que ela estivesse morta. E sabia que jamais conseguiria odiar John, afinal, ele era seu primeiro amor, e, dentro de sua cabecinha fechada de adolescente, seria o último. E era por isso que, mesmo desejando que ele fosse feliz, não suportaria estar no mesmo ambiente que ele e sua garota.

Sem esperar que John voltasse a ser o que era, e sem a menor força de mandar uma mensagem para ele, Missy implorou ao pai que, no dia seguinte, fosse com ela ao colégio pedir sua transferência imediata. Ela não suportaria ver a admiração de todos aqueles adolescentes de vidas tão vazias que, para eles, a maior sensação do ano era ter dois deles em um relacionamento. Ela não suportaria passar o resto do ano vendo o corpo de River deslizando pelas dependências da escola dentro daquele suéter. Não suportaria ver o olhar apaixonado de John para outra garota ferindo seu coração todos os dias. E o pai, preocupado em ver a filha recuperando sua saúde, atendeu ao seu desejo.

No primeiro dia de aula no novo colégio, ela não se despediu de John. Nardole ainda passou algum tempo tentando convencê-la a mandar pelo menos uma breve mensagem, todavia, ela se recusou veementemente. Dentro do carro, uniformizada e olhando entediada para a nova paisagem com a qual teria de se acostumar a ver pela janela, sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso do blazer azul-marinho. Pensando que era seu secretário pessoal não-remunerado, ela pegou o aparelho para responder com uma figurinha mostrando a língua ou um _“vá se foder, Nardole”_ , que era a forma mais próxima de um “eu te amo” na linguagem de Missy depois dos doze anos. Sua mão perdeu a força por um segundo quando viu o nome de John do visor. Seu coração acelerou e ela quis responder. Realmente quis. Entretanto, conteve seus impulsos e, na hora de descer no veículo para enfim pisar em sua nova escola, esqueceu propositalmente o celular no banco traseiro do carro do pai.

Ela sabia que não poderia fugir dele para sempre, afinal, tinha mudado apenas de colégio, e não de casa ou de vida. Só sabia que, pelo menos naquele dia, ela ainda não queria rever seu velho amigo. Quando chegasse a hora, ela inventaria alguma coisa, ou, quem sabe, imploraria ao pai para que mudassem de casa ou cidade. Num primeiro momento, ela não pensava no deslocamento ou nos possíveis contratempos que daria a seus responsáveis com suas soluções imediatas e desesperadas.

Ela só não queria vê-lo. Estaria segura enquanto fosse possível evitar seu nome, sua imagem e tudo o que tivesse a ver com ele. Pois, a cada vez que o visse, ou visse qualquer coisa relacionada a John Smith, ela se lembraria de River Song. De sua inteligência, seus cachos, seu sorriso, seu corpo perfeito dentro daquele suéter cinza. E se lembraria de que ela nunca seria River.


End file.
